Coming Home
by nyphadorable
Summary: Lupin has a change of heart after leaving Tonks in the Deathly Hallows. The timeline doesn't make sense, but it's my head canon


Remus left 12 Grimmauld Place absolutely fuming. Harry had been so rude to him, but what did he know, he was only a child. He apperated to Shell Cottage where he sat beside the cliffs, watching the waves crash onto the landings below. _I just need to cool off for a few minutes_, he thought, _then I can make a proper decision about what to do next_.  
He sat in his own silence for only a moment. A noise came from the house behind him. Remus drew his wand. He heard the front door open.

"Hello?" bellowed a voice that could only be Bill's.

Letting out a sigh, Remus answered him, stepping into the light escaping the front porch.

"Hello Bill, it's me, Remus Lupin."

"Lupin, can you prove that it's you?"

"Yes, we were both bitten by Fenrir Greyback," said Remus negatively. "However, I am a full werewolf, and you only have a liking for rare meat."

"Blimey, Remus, what on Earth are you doing here?" Bill asked. "Come inside, you look like you could use a drink."

"Thanks," Remus muttered. They both walked inside the house, and Remus sat in the drawing room. Bill went over to the bar cart in the corner and poured them both a firewhiskey. Remus took a sip, then explained how he had gone to Harry, who had been so rude to him about "abandoning Tonks".

"Tonks is a very capable witch, an auror nonetheless. I don't see why she can't take care of herself, at least for a little while," Bill responded, clearly confirming what Remus had thought.

"Thank you." He took another large gulp of his drink. "Just because she's pregnant doesn't mean-"

"SHE'S PREGNANT!"

"Yes."

"With your baby?"  
"Yes."

"And you wanted to abandon your pregnant wife to tromp around the United Kingdom with three teenagers?"

Remus sat further upright. "It's not quite that simple. I thought the kids could use my help, and I'm far more of a danger to both Tonks and the baby when I'm with them."

As the words came out of his mouth, he realized how slimey they made him look.

"With You-Know-Who running around, having a father who's a werewolf places a large target on their backs. Neither of them signed up for it…"  
"Well Tonks did when she married you," said Bill. "And your baby is going to want a father. That's probably what Harry told you, right?"

Remus nodded.

"Do you love her?"

"More than anything in the whole world."

Bill sipped on his firewhiskey. "I think you know what you have to do. She is an amazing witch, and you are an amazing wizard, and I cannot begin to think of anyplace safer than with the both of you."  
"But-"

"You're running away because you're scared. I'm sure fatherhood will be scary, but I'm sure it will be rewarding. How long have you been gone?"  
"It was a full moon earlier this week, so I left to transform. I told her that I wanted a few days to fully recover. She thought I was supposed to come home earlier today."

"She's probably worried sick about you."

A ball of guilt plopped into Remus's stomach. Bill was right. Dora had always worried about him while he was away; she was probably scared and nervous about where he could be. Remus knew he had to go back to her.

The silence simmered as both men finished their drinks.

"Well… I've ought to get going. You're probably right."

He stood up to leave, and Bill patted him on the shoulder.

"Congrats man, you're going to be an amazing dad."

They both said goodbye, and he was off.

_Crack!_

Remus stood in his in-laws' living room. There were piles of books all about, as well as a few mugs with varying levels of tea in them.

"Remus?" A confused and frightened voice called out from the back bedroom he had been sharing with Dora. Suddenly there was a _bang_ and he heard her yelp in pain.

Dred rushed over him, and trickled down his arms and legs. He jumped into action, and ran down the small hallway.

"Dora, is everything alright?"

She stood there bend over in pain.

"Yeah, I had just woken up. When you apperated in, it scared me, and I kicked the door."  
"I'm sorry." He said wrapping her in a hug. He was very glad to see her. "Why were you up?"

"These past few nights I have had the strongest craving for pumpkin juice."

He smiled. "You don't even like pumpkin juice."

"I know. Isn't it funny? I think the baby does though, which is why I want it so bad."

They both walked down to the kitchen where he took the juice from the fridge, and poured it into a small cup.  
"That's definitely my kid then, huh?"

"Like that was ever a question." She rolled her eyes, and took a long drink.

"It never was, darling."He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her. They both stared out the kitchen window. The wind was howling, and the trees rustled under the silver moon light. "Sorry, I'm home late."

She turned around, playfully saying, "You better be. It's bad luck to make a pregnant woman worry."

"I'm really sorry," he said again looking her in the eyes. Today they were a brilliant blue.

"That's alright," she said, setting down her juice before completely turning around. "I was only kidding. I'm glad you're back today because I have a surprise for you!"

She welled up with excitement. She ducked under his arm, and said "Meet me in the bedroom after you finish getting ready for bed."

He agreed as she scurried away. Remus looked at her juice. He knew she wasn't going to finish it, so he took the last sip. Then he placed the glass in the sink before getting ready for bed.

Once he finished brushing his teeth, he went to their bedroom where Dora was sitting in bed with the quilt lain in a circle around her belly

"So, what's my surprise?" He asked while changing into his pajamas.

"Come here," she smiled as he slid into the bed next to her. "Give me your hand."

She took his hand and placed it on her belly. His hands were large and warm.

"Now we wait."

A few moments later, he felt a quick movement under his hand.

"Whoa…" He exclaimed. "Was that the baby?"

"Yep, Isn't that exciting! I have felt it to kicks and barrel rolls when I sit still for a couple minutes. It's been happening since Wednesday. Part of the reason, I was so anxious to see you."

He gave her a swift kiss. He felt so happy at this moment, it was as if his heart could explode. All of his fears from earlier had melted away, and for this moment he lived in a world alone with Dora and their baby.


End file.
